


An Imprint on the Snow

by Scrawler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler
Summary: Theo asks Robin to help him avoid becoming The Green Man's sacrifice.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	An Imprint on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Theo/Robin relationship, but I don't really know much about how a transgendered man would 'do the deed'. This is my attempt at understanding that - I hope it comes across well (or isn't offensive, at the very least >.>). Please let me know what you think. I'd like to write more Theo/Robin but I imagine they'd all be rehashes of this same story, but if someone could send me good examples of a trans male character in this situation, I'd definitely like to do some different stuff.

Robin shivered as Theo’s fingers ran up the ticklish underside of his arm. His other hand was in Robin’s hair, the thumb stroking up the pointed part of Robin’s ear, which was even worse. Theo had an incredible ability to make even the most simple, innocent gestures somehow arousing to Robin. Theo’s every touch was like the warmth of sunshine as it brushed along Robin’s skin. They had been making out for quite some time now - Robin wasn’t sure how long. Theo had called him up and asked him to come round, which Robin had done, and the kissing had started the second Theo closed his bedroom door. Robin’s tongue played with Theo’s inside the other boy's mouth. Theo hadn’t worked out if he liked being the kisser or the kissed yet, and Robin very much enjoyed being his test subject. Theo’s hand moved from Robin’s arm down to his thigh, gripping Robin gently just above the knee. 

He felt Theo’s hand begin to travel up his leg only to instantly pull away again. “Okay, Theo, what is this about?” Robin asked, breaking the kiss, despite really not wanting to. Theo was clearly trying to take things further than they had gone before, but must have kept losing his nerve. “You asked me to come over. And, I mean, you can call me over to make out with you anytime you want-” Theo laughed at this. “-But on the phone, it sounded like you wanted to talk about something.” 

Theo looked away from Robin, staring at the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest, going to wrap his arms around them, but Robin interrupted. He slid his arms around Theo - one in front and one behind - and pushed his legs back down before pulling Theo into a cuddle, with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. “No, no withdrawing on me.” Robin whispered into his ear, before kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Theo then tried to kiss Robin again, but Robin pulled his head away, as much as he could without letting go. “No, that’s not going to work either. Come on, talk.”

A huge sigh escaped Theo. “Okay…” Despite this, Theo didn’t actually speak again for several minutes. He was clearly in deep thought. Robin could practically hear the words rearranging themselves inside Theo’s head, and just waited. He couldn’t resist curling his fingers up in Theo’s hair as he did, though. “What do I need to do?” Is how the words finally came out of Theo’s mouth, and they made very little sense to Robin. He told Theo as much, with a kiss on the neck to encourage him along. “Well, what do I need to, y’know,  _ do _ ?!” He waved his hand vaguely in the air as he asked the exact same question. Robin looked to where Theo had gestured but couldn’t see anything that would further explain Theo’s cryptic question. Theo sighed, wrenched himself free of Robin’s grip, and stood up. He paced about the room. “How do I avoid being the sacrifice?”

“Oh.” Robin replied, watching Theo go back and forth. “I thought the plan was for us to keep you and Harv’ safe? Me, and Sabrina, and that warlock with the black hair that you’re pretending you don’t fancy…” Theo glared at Robin, who winked in return. “The Phantasmagoria is weak, especially with Circe looked up in that academy. We’ve just got to keep you guys away from them till Sabrina works out how to get rid of them… Right?” He looked at Theo, who didn’t look happy with this answer. “I know you’re scared, Theo, but-”

“That’s not what I meant.” Theo cut him off. “I meant…” He trailed off, looking around the room for inspiration, but not finding any. Eventually he stepped towards Robin and held out his hands. Robin offered his up, and Theo grabbed them, pulling them towards his hips. Robin took hold of him, and Robin stepped forward, climbing back onto the bed by straddling Robin’s lap. They kissed once more, then Theo rested his forehead against Robin’s, and finally asked; “What do I need to do, to not be a candidate for the sacrifice? How can I… Not be a virgin?” Robin finally understood what Theo meant then, but wasn’t sure how to answer. “Like, do I need to let you put it… there, or is there another way?” 

Robin knew that ‘the traditional method’ was out of the question. Theo’s body wasn’t the way he wanted it to be, and this was something Theo was still coming to terms with. If asked, Robin would do anything to keep Theo safe from his former ‘family’, but he hoped he wouldn’t need to do something that could potentially cause Theo more grief, more confusion, more pain. Robin slipped a single thumb underneath Theo’s shirt, running it along the bare skin of Theo’s hip. “Well…” Robin began. “Virginity, when it comes to magic, means something specific. Virginity is this thing that you have before you ‘share’ yourself with someone else. It refers to a person that is… Snow.”

“Snow?” Theo asked, his voice cracking from the surprise of the word. “What do you mean, ‘snow’?!”   


“Like snow! Magic works through concepts, and the way people think about things, see? So when it first snows, and it’s all settled, and no one has touched it yet, and it all looks tranquil and still? That ethereal sensation you feel when you see that, that’s what virginity is. A virgin has that same ethereal essence, and that’s the thing that’s needed for the sacrifice.”

Theo looked thoughtful, considering this concept. “So… Snow… There’s lots of ways to disturb snow. Footsteps. Car tires. Wind. Animals… You’re saying that all of these would remove that etherealness?” Robin nodded. He actually wasn’t certain, but he wanted to believe it was true, and in magic, belief was pretty much the most important thing. “I saw something cool once. It snowed when I was a kid, and dad took me out in it. I went crashing through it of course, completely wrecking it.” Robin smiled at this, and kissed Theo’s exposed neck while he talked. One of Theo’s hands curled into his hair when he did. Robin always shuddered whenever Theo moved his fingers behind Robin’s pointed ears.

“But my Dad was much more careful. He crept through the snow, searching for marks on the snow. He only let me touch it once he was sure that whatever he was looking for wasn’t there. Eventually he found something, and called me over, telling me not to come stampeding. He showed me this faint impression on the snow. It was like the outline of an entire bird - an owl, I think - and you could see the details of each individual feather. It was beautiful, like a carving.” Theo had been staring at nothing over Robin’s shoulder while he told the story, and finally looked back down at his boyfriend. “Could we… Can I lose my virginity that way? Without having to… Y’know.”

Robin kissed him on the lips. “I think so, yeah. I know there has to be some amount of physical exchange. And it’s emotional, too, I think. You’ve got to give part of yourself to another person, and let them give you something back, then you don’t have that virgin essence anymore. It doesn’t have to be a specific act, so long as that exchange happens.”

“So I could…” Theo paused, and bit his lip. Robin noticed his face suddenly light up, as though the clouds had parted inside his mind. At the same time, Theo’s hands trailed down Robin’s chest to his stomach. “I could just, use my mouth, right?” Theo’s hands then slipped under Robin’s hoodie to his bare skin underneath. “Would that be okay?”

“I think that would count, yeah.” Robin clearly hadn’t detected Theo’s shift from a hypothetical conversation to a proposal.

“No.” Theo smiled, and kissed his clueless boyfriend on the forehead. “No, I mean, would that be okay with you? Can I...” He then kissed Robin on the lips. “Use my mouth?” Realisation dawned on Robin, and his hands tightened on Theo’s hips. He tried to say something a few times, but his voice had suddenly left him, so he just nodded. Theo grinned, then brought their mouths together. He dominated the kiss this time, slipping his tongue inside Robin's mouth. At the same time, he’d grabbed the bottom of Robin’s hoodie and pushed it upwards. They broke the kiss just long enough to get the faded old garment off, then went right back to it. 

Robin wrapped his arms around Theo, pulling the boy along as he laid down on the bed. Theo was so much smaller than Robin that he had to re-position himself so that they could keep kissing. Robin’s hands slipped up under Theo’s top, pushing it up slightly. It was the only skin that Theo would be exposing that evening, but Robin liked the way the boys midriff felt under his hands as much as he would have liked any other part of Theo. Theo’s hands had a bit more freedom, and Theo was making perfect use of that, running his hands over every piece of his sexy little hobgoblin. He felt along Robin’s pecs, his biceps, his abs, his broad shoulders - everything. Robin’s body drove him crazy. 

They broke the kiss, and Theo started kissing down Robin’s jaw, to his neck, and then onto his collarbone. “Theo…” Robin breathed. He was honestly caught off-guard by how forceful Theo had become, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He could feel himself getting harder and harder with each kiss and caress. Theo shifted his body downwards, moving his trail of kisses to Robin's abs, and Robin realised that Theo could probably feel it as well, now. He looked down to see Theo looking up, smiling. Robin brought a hand up to Theo’s head, and stroked a finger down his cheek. “You sure you want to do this?” He asked. 

Theo made no answer, other than to trail a hand down Robin’s abs to the top of his jeans. A hand slipped inside, and Robin gasped as Theo took hold of him through his underwear. It was at an awkward angle, and Robin’s jeans were still pinned under both of them, but even still, Theo’s touch excited Robin like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Robin reached down and grabbed Theo’s wrist, pulling him away again, then nudged his boyfriend off, onto the bed so that he could stand up. Theo started to protest, till Robin turned around and let his jeans fall to the floor. “Oh.” Was all Theo said to that. 

Robin stood there before Theo, letting him look, and loving the way that Theo licked his bottom lip as he did so. Theo sat forward on the bed, brought his hands up to Robin’s thighs, and his lips to Robin’s stomach, kissing him all over. Robin brought one hand up to Theo’s head. Theo didn’t have a huge amount of hair, but Robin stroked his fingers through what was there. He felt hands travel up his thighs and over his underwear to the waistband, then stop. Robin looked down to Theo, and covered Theo’s hands with his own, squeezing them gently. Theo smiled, and nodded, then pulled downwards.

Robin heard Theo gasp, and he couldn’t help but smile. No one could describe Robin as small. Theo didn’t move, and Robin realised that he was staring at it, frozen, like an animal in the headlights. Robin moved his hand and put a finger under Theo’s chin, tilting his head upwards to make eye contact. “We can stop if you want, Theo. I don’t want anything that you don’t want to give.”

Theo took hold of Robin’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of his palm, then pushed it away. “I want this.” He said. “I want to give it to you.” He placed his hands once more on Robin’s thighs. “I want to make you feel good.” He then rubbed one of his hands across Robin’s skin and took hold of his dick. Robin sucked in air as Theo instantly began to move his hand up and down the shift. Theo was wasting no time in doing exactly what he wanted. His grip was tight, and movements were rough, but Robin couldn’t remember ever feeling this good. He felt Theo’s other hand go to his balls, fingers wrapping slowly around them, a thumb gently stroking over, tracing out their shape.

It was all Robin could do to keep himself cool and contain his excitement. He had never been this intimate with anyone before, but he didn’t want to push Theo. It was important for them to go at a pace that Theo set, he had decided. Even if that pace was excruciatingly slow right now. Theo kept exploring Robin’s body, stroking his thighs, his hips, his stomach, even his butt. Robin wasn’t sure what Theo was looking for, but he hoped it stayed hidden, because every caress was like a tantalising kiss. 

Or that’s what Robin thought, till he felt Theo’s lips against the tip of his dick, and he realised what a ‘tantalising kiss’ actually felt like. “Fuck!” Robin yelped, and his dick twitched so hard it actually pulled free of Theo’s hand. His own hands instantly shot up to his face, covering it as he felt himself turning bright red. He could hear Theo laughing. “Fuck, sorry. I just didn’t expect-”

“It’s okay, Robin.” Theo replied, and Robin felt Theo’s hand take hold of him again. “I want to see your face.” Theo told him, and Robin obeyed, slowly pulling his hands down. Theo was grinning at him, and began to pump at his dick again. Opening his mouth, Theo leaned forwards and took Robin between his lips again. He began to suck, and this time Robin managed to keep himself under control. Robin took hold of Theo’s empty hand that was resting on his thigh, and ran his other hand through Theo’s short brown hair. Theo took a bit more of Robin in his mouth, and began moving his hand again.

Robin felt Theo’s tongue come alive, running all over the tip as he continued to suck and pump, and Robin realised all of a sudden that this definitely wasn’t going to last long. He swore, and squeezed Theo’s hand. Theo responded by taking in even more of him. He felt the back of Theo’s mouth, and heard Theo suddenly choke, pulling himself away again. “Are you-” Robin began to ask if Theo was okay, but had to assume he was fine when he immediately took Robin back in his mouth. Theo swore again.

Theo didn’t try to take it so deeply again, instead focusing on what he could manage easily. After a little playing around, he realised that Robin made the most intense moans if he timed his movements, sucking harder as he brought his hand back towards him. His boyfriend was rapidly melting into a mess of whimpered swearwords and Theo’s name, and Theo loved it. He loved the strange taste in his mouth, as well - it wasn’t what he had expected. He’d imagined something horrid and bitter. This was salty, but it definitely wasn’t horrid.

Robin’s hand tightened around Theo’s, and Theo heard his breathing get heavier and more laboured. He closed his eyes and kept up his teasing, making sure to flick his tongue up and all over it as well. That movement is what did Robin in, in the end. Theo winced a little as Robin’s grip tightened in time with Robin yelling out another swear. Theo felt Robin twitch inside his mouth, and suddenly, the taste intensified as the thick liquid shot out into Theo’s mouth. He thought he was going to choke again, but he squeezed Robin’s hand and began swallowing. He could hear Robin’s voice, praising him in between swear words.

It went on longer than Theo imagined it would - or perhaps he lost his concept of time in his excitement - but finally it ended. Theo kept sucking till Robin pulled himself away, without Theo noticing him suddenly wincing in pain. Theo looked up at Robin and grinned. He loved the way his boyfriend looked right now - red faced, his muscles heaving with his heavy breathing, completely naked. He looked so raw without any of his usual composure. Robin opened his eyes and smiled weakly. Placing both hands on Theo’s shoulders, Robin pushed his boyfriend backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Theo was used to controlling their kisses, but this time, Robin took full control, his tongue sliding inside Theo’s mouth to taste himself. Theo decided he loved that, too. 

When they broke apart, Robin fell to one side of Theo, wrapping his arm around and pulling Theo in. Theo could still feel Robin’s muscles flexing with his breathing, though he wasn’t panting as he had been before. Theo curled into him. “So…” Theo asked, after a few minutes of them laying in a comfortable silence. “Am I… Less pure, now?”

Robin’s arms tightened around Theo. “It’s not ‘purity’, Theo.” He explained. “I don’t think people are ‘pure’ or ‘impure’, but if they were, you’d be the purest person I’ve ever met, no matter what we did. You’ve just… Given some of yourself to me, and I’ve given myself to you.”

“One of those is a lot more literal than the other.” Theo pointed out, and licked his lip, wiggling his eyebrows and making Robin laugh.

“Which means-” Robin continued, trying to power through that comment. “-that The Green Man can’t take what he wants from you, because part of it isn’t in you anymore. I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s how it works, anyway...”

“But you’re not sure?” Theo asked, pushing himself onto one elbow to look at Robin better. Robin shook his head, and Theo contemplated this for a moment, then smiled. “So I might still be a virgin… I guess just to be safe, we could keep doing… stuff… Just to be sure?” He winked, and Robin grinned as Theo lent down for another kiss, which Robin was more than happy to submit to this time.


End file.
